Curiosity Happened
by asterillia
Summary: It all happened when Cloud decided to feed some of his curiosity. The next thing you know it, He's in a pink dress with a horny Zack Fair. Zack/Cloud. Yaoi. One-Shot. Cross-Dressing.


**Curiosity Happened**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy VII. Square Enix and all that jazz own 'em. Never me.

**Warning(s):** Cross-Dressing, Yaoi, Boy-on-Boy, Slight OOC, and the imagination of the authoress. Enjoy.

And please **don't **tell me, complaining, that I didn't warn you that this was a full on, boy-on-boy fanfiction. Because I **just did**. Don't like, Don't read.

"_Embrace you dreams, protect your SOLDIER honor_"

- Zack Fair, Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core

* * *

It's just like they say, curiosity killed the cat. Clouds didn't mean to end up in Aerith's pink dress, it just _happened_.

Cloud Strife was just too damn curious. Picking up enough courage to pick it up. And put it on.

The dress had fit perfectly over his slender figure. Cloud moved around the room, loving the feel of the swish on his legs as the silk-like fabric of the dress hit them. Cloud was on cloud nine of the feeling that the dress gave him. The freedom it gave his legs.

The panties. _Oh God_. It wasn't built for a guy but hell; he didn't care at that moment. Besides, it was only himself who was seeing this. Cloud bit his lip. What if someone saw him like this?

"AERITH! I'M COMING IN!" yelled a deep voice followed by the unlocking of the door.

'_Fuck. Was that Zack?' _Cloud thought as he was snapped out of his moment of ecstasy.

Cloud hurried towards the window just to see the last raven spike, which could only belong to his worst fear. Zack Fair.

'_What would he do if he saw me like this? It'd be a nightmare! The never ending teasing…'_

As Cloud heard the steps of the combat boots of Zack come closer, there was only one thought, '_Fuck_'.

When in doubt, hide. The first thing Cloud saw, the bed. He dove straight into it and hid himself under the covers.

"Aerith, are you in here?"

Cloud's breathing hitched as he heard Zack enter the room. Zack let out a deep sigh as he looked around the room and noticed Cloud's SOLDIER uniform on the ground. Zack's eyes narrowed, "Chocobo-Head, Are you in here?"

Cloud's blonde head followed by his puppy dog blue eyes peeked out from under the covers, "PLEASE ZACK! DON'T TELL AERITH!"

Zack raised an eyebrow, "Oh? And what did you do this time Cloudy-Pie? Steal her cookies?" Cloud shook his head before he bit his lip and slid out from under the covers to reveal himself to Zack, feminine frame, dress and all.

The first-class SOLDIER was motionless and speechless at the sight, before recovering himself after the moment.

Zack whistled, "Holy shit. What the fuck did you do to yourself?"

Cloud shrugged, "Please Zack, Don't tell Aerith. I'm begging you"

But Zack Fair, with the dirty mind he had, was thinking of a different begging. Cloud looked just so fuckable with his erotic pleading look and flushed cheeks from embarrassment, it took all the restraint that the first-class SOLDIER had to pull back from fucking Cloud right there and then to the floor.

Zack looked Cloud in the eye, showing that he was serious, "I won't tell a single soul"

Cloud hugged Zack around the waist, "Thanks Zack!"

And the raven-haired SOLDIER lost it at the feeling of the infantry-man's slender body against his. Zack tilted Cloud's chin before pressing his lips against the blonde's roughly before pulling back.

"Uh… Sorry…" Zack trailed off, almost turning away before Cloud shook his head and took Zack in for another kiss. Zack smirked into the kiss before he thrust his tongue into the blonde's mouth.

Cloud opened his mouth happily before throwing his arms around Zack's neck as the battle for dominance started. Cloud, knowing he was never able to defeat Zack, being the stubborn first-class SOLDIER he was, gave up after moments, letting Zack take over. Zack broke their kiss as they caught their breath, before laying down on his back and sighed, not seeing a lust-filled Cloud climb on top of him, straddling the other's hips.

"Fuck me" Cloud stated as he felt the other man's private grow just from their heated kiss.

Zack smirked, "Pleasure to" before rolling the blonde onto his back. Zack attacked the younger's neck, kissing, sucking, licking and biting, leaving angry red marks on the other's neck.

The raven enjoyed seeing Cloud in such a state, reacting to every touch he made on the blonde and hearing the noises he made.

Zack attacked Cloud's mouth once more, as he started taking off the pink dress. Once he got the pink dress off, leaving the other only in pink panties, Zack latched his mouth on Cloud's nipple, teasing the right one by circling it with his tongue, making it go hard, and pinching his left one. Zack sucked, bit and nipped on the nipple before giving the other, the same treatment he just gave the right. Cloud let out a deep moan, making Zack's groin stir.

Cloud leaned into Zack's touches, he had never felt this good before. The infantryman grabbed Zack's shirt and yanked it off, throwing it to who-knows-where before he attacked Zack's mouth once more. Cloud, thrown into ecstasy didn't notice Zack's hands move onto the waistband of the blond before dipping them in his panties and wrapping them around his hard member with a firm grip as Cloud leaned into the touch. Zack abruptly stood up, earning a whine from the lust-filled Cloud.

Zack stripped himself of his pants and boxers before scavenging the drawers for a bottle of lube.

"I… think… it's… in the bottom… drawer" Cloud managed to say out in between his gasps of pleasure.

"Thanks Cloudie"

Zack returned to Cloud with the new bottle of lube in his hands, before gasping at the sight of Cloud.

Cloud was on all fours, pleasuring himself with one hand, the other poking his puckering hole, not fully going in… yet. The blonde was teasing him, if he knew better. His legs were spread apart.

Zack looked down at the lust-filled Cloud, eyes glazed, cheeks flushed. Cloud Strife looked absolutely _fuckable _at this moment.

Zack climbed onto the bed and pulled at the pink panties, making Cloud gasp at the sudden feel of the air hitting his hard-on, but it was all forgotten as Cloud felt warmth embrace his length. Cloud moaned at the sudden contact.

Zack's mouth was all around his erection. Zack was deep-throating him. Cloud panted as he could see Zack's patch of spiky hair was bobbing up and down around his manhood, Cloud grabbed Zack's hair and pulled on it as he was nearing his climax. But before he was able to come, Zack flipped him over at the last second, making Cloud belly-first onto the mattress.

Zack covered three of his fingers in the lube next to him, before inserting one of his fingers inside Cloud's pink hole.

"Zack…." Cloud whined as he felt like something was intruding. Believe it or not, Cloud Strife was a virgin.

"I'll make it feel better Cloud, I promise"

Zack inserted another finger. '_It fucking…. HURTS!'_ Cloud yelped. Zack pulled his fingers out for a second, "Are you okay Cloud?"

Cloud closed his eyes, "Put them back in again, Don't stop"

Zack nodded, fully understanding why Cloud had done that. Zack gently pushed two of his fingers in Cloud's hole once more, he stayed put while Cloud adjusted to the feeling, before Zack finger-fucked Cloud for a few moments before putting in the third finger and did the same. Soon, Cloud groaned, he felt as if he had seen the stars. The pain didn't matter if he could feel that again, but before he was about to voice his opinions to Zack, Zack pulled his fingers out. At that moment, Cloud felt somewhat… empty. He wanted to be filled again.

"Zack Fair, Fuck me _now_" Cloud growled out the last word.

Zack squeezed out a healthy amount of lube on his palm before wrapping his lube-covered fingers around his length. Zack positioned himself at Cloud's entrance and pressed his cock into the hole, Zack was only half-way in when Cloud cried out. It fucking _hurt_.

"Cloud, Are you okay?" Zack asked with worry in his tone.

Cloud bit his lip and nodded, "Continue"

Soon, Zack's whole length was shed in Cloud's warmth. Aware of the pain that the blonde was in, Zack waited moments before Cloud gave his nod of approval and he pulled out, before thrusting back in. At first, Zack gave shallow thrusts but soon, he hit the spot where it made Cloud see the stars.

"H-harder!" Cloud said out loud between pants.

Zack continued to pull in and out, aiming to hit the blonde's prostate every time.

"Faster!"

Soon the room was replaced by the sounds of their love-making, the creaking bed and yells of; "I love you Cloud", "Fuck me harder", "Faster", "Harder", "Please Zack", "I need you Zack". At Cloud's climax, Cloud reached out for Zack, giving him a sloppy kiss on his lips before coming, "Zack!"

Cloud's seed spurted on his stomach and all over the covers, Zack managed to taste some as some landed on his face.

Zack felt Cloud's hole tighten around his length through Cloud's climax, making him groan out of pure pleasure, after a few more thrusts, Zack came, filling Cloud with his cum, "Cloud!"

They both lie down next to each other, for a few moments of silence, it felt comfortable, just lying like that.

The younger wrapped his arms around Zack, "I love you Zack".

This surprised the first-class SOLDIER, "Aw. Cloudy-pie loves me? Don't worry Fluffy-Cloudy, I love you too!"

Cloud poked Zack's forehead, "But no more silly nicknames, okay?"

Zack grinned cheekily, "Sorry, Blondie-Darling"

Zack then looked on the floor where the dress lay.

"Is that why you didn't want me to tell Aerith?"

What they didn't know was, Aerith was in the house the whole time.

* * *

I love Aerith. She's secretly a yaoi fangirl herself. OHOHOHOOO~

But I hate Tifa. Now _**she's**_ a skank D:

First yaoi ever; I hope it was okay...


End file.
